1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens, an optical apparatus, and a method for manufacturing the zoom lens.
2. Related Background Art
There have been proposed a lot of zoom lenses consisting of, in order from an object side, a first lens group having negative refractive power and a second lens group having positive refractive power (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2005-062770 and 2001-330774). However, in the conventional zoom lenses, there have been problems that optical performance is not good enough particularly in the wide-angle side, and the dimension thereof is not small enough. On the other hand, in order to increase optical performance, the zoom lens has to be large and heavy, or the zoom lens has to use an aspherical lens which cannot be produced on a mass-production basis. Accompany with the recent digitization of an optical apparatus such as a camera, a zoom lens is required to have excellent optical performance and to be compact and lightweight.